Of Half-Bloods and Half-Clans, Of Campers and Warriors
by Child of Kronos
Summary: Percy Jackson, as a demigod, has always learned to expect the unexpected. But how could he have expected to be turned into a cat? Using his half-blood powers as well as Hecate's blessing, he must help the warriors defeat the Dark Forest, who have taken over, once and for all. -CURRENTLY ON TEMPORARY HIATUS-
1. Prologue

******This is actually a crossover between The Hunger Games, PJO and Warriors.** Before I start, this story takes place a few moons after Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing defeated the Dark Forest Warriors. Brambleclaw is leader...okay, sorry, it's Bramble_**star**_** now, right? But the prologue (a.k.a. This chapter) takes place one or two moons after Firestar died, while the rest of the story is twelve to thirteen moons after. Also, it's leafbare in the prologue and late newleaf in the first chapter. I won't be using**** any HG characters in this story, and only a few from Warriors. Most of them would be from PJO. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was night, and the full moon, symbolizing a Gathering, shone brightly over the forest. A few birds chirped in the trees, and a few voles scuttled across the ground, but most of the prey were sleeping in their burrows and nest. The camps were empty, with only a few warriors standing guard, watching for harm. Everywhere was silent except for an island in the center of the lake, reachable only by a fallen tree, where the Gathering was taking place. There, cats milled around freely, mingling with members from other clans, spreading various gossip and rumors. The were yowls and screeches as apprentices had mock fights, and laughter as warriors told jokes. Despite the cold, there were kits and elders there, with the kits asking for stories of past heroism. The most common story, of course, was the Battle of the Dark Forest, when the brave Firestar gave up his life for the clans. Sitting on branches of a gigantic tree, four noble leaders stood, gazing down at the group of cats below them. When the moon was at its highest peak, a large white cat with jet black paws raised his head and yowled over the silence. The shirll sound echoed around the forest, causing all the prey to hide in fear. The island quieten down immediately, and all the cats turned to look at the tree.

"Are all the clans present?" the cat asked.

"I believe so. RiverClan shall give their report first." A misty-blue she-cat stood up, nodding respectfully to the white tom. "We have been blessed this moon with plenty of prey, even though it is leafbare. Poppyleaf and Watersplash both gave birth to a litter of three kits, making this one of the best leafbares in the history of the clans. There is absolutely no sickness at all."

"The same is for my clan." A golden and white tom replied. "The rabbits are all coming out of their burrows to enjoy the cool air and to play in the snow, making it easy for WindClan to pick them of. We have four more healthy kits, who would make strong, fine warriors when they grow up."

"My clan is faring just as well," the white tom meowed. "There has been an increase in the number of frogs and voles, and ShadowClan is well fed. Has ThunderClan encountered any problems?"

"No," A dark tabby answered. "ThunderClan is fine, but my warriors have recently discovered unknown scents just bordering our territory. The scent stinks as only a dark forest warrior would. Do you think that there would be another invasion?"

The misty-blue she-cat opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted.

"Of course there would be another," A large, pure black tom crossed the fallen tree and advanced onto the island. The tom's black fur was tickled with with an underlay of gold hairs, so when he moved, his pelt rippled gold. His eyes were ember colored, and as cold as stone. "Otherwise, why would we be here?"

Just as the words left his mouth, a harsh battle cry rang out as a surge of cats leaped on the tree and onto the island, surrounding the warriors and attacking them. The onslaught began as the warriors were quickly overcome and killed. The four leaders jumped down an engaged the enemy. The elders and kits stood no chance and were defeated quickly, even though the warriors tried their best to protect them. But they were outnumbered five to one and after little fighting, the warriors were rounded up, surrounded by ranks of rouge cats. Blood was splattered all around them, staining the snow a deep red. The black tom strolled forward and climbed up the great tree, looking down at the battle.

"You're are outnumbered, there's no use fighting," the tom looked at the four clan leaders and smirked, "After Tigerstar, my father, was defeated, I took over the Dark Forest warriors. As my father said before, there is an unlimited number of cats there wanting revenge on the clans. The ones that you defeated were only a small fraction of them. The rest were longing for a fight.

"As the new leader, I gave them one. We trained to take over the clans, and we have finally accomplished it. We have won this battle, and now I shall rule."

"You haven't won yet, you piece of fox dung!" A scarred gray tabby yowled out.

The black tom's eyes flashed. "Kill him, Darkstream" he ordered.

A dark brown she-cat leaped forward and slashed opened the tabby's throat. He yowled in pain as blood poared out of the wound. Soon, the yowling died down as the tom collapsed on the ground, legs twitching, until he finally stilled. The dark tom faced the clans again.

"Any more oppositions?" he asked. No one dared answer him. "Good. Now, I would like to make a few things clear: Firstly, There would still be the four clans. The leaders will remain leaders, as well as the deputies and the medicine cats. The only difference is that all cats would have to obey me. Secondly, StarClan is finished. No cat is allowed to worship them anymore, or ask for their guidance. Any cat found praying to StarClan will be punished by death. Thirdly, all Dark Forest warriors must be treated with respect. When one of them gives you an order, you'll have to obey it. Other than that, clan lives can be carried out normally. We will live here, at this island.

"But I believe that all of you need more incentive to obey me. So we will conduct games every four seasons." There were some murmurings from the clan cats at that. "All clans will have to select two warriors, a tom and a she-cat, to participate in the games. They will be transported to the dark forest for the Games. The objective of the games are simple: You have to kill all the other cats there and be the last one surviving to win."

And then the tom leaped down the tree, gold shining through black, as yowls and hisses of protest came from the clan cats, and as the Dark Forest warriors rushed in to silence them.

* * *

**I know, this is extremely short, even for a prologue, but I didn't know what else to write. The PJO characters will come out the next chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. First a guinea pig, now a cat?

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! The whole story will be written in Percy's POV, by the way. Enjoy! And there wouldn't be any OCs that have a major role in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, HG or PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First a Guinea Pig, Now a Cat?**

The titan war was over, Olympus has survived, and Camp Half-Blood was thriving—we've never had so many campers before. You'd think that after living through one of the toughest wars in history, the fates would cut us some slack and let us live a normal life; as normal as it can be for a half blood, anyway. But _no_. Because just months after, we're given a quest; a quest more bizarre than anything I've done before. It started when I got strangled by vines.

And not any ordinary vines, mind you. No, it was grape vines. I finally succeeded in annoying Dionysus—big time. It was evening, and I was taking a leisure stroll down the beach, minding my own business. After watching the sunset for about ten minutes or so, I got up and walked back to my cabin.

As I walked there, I passed by the big house. It seemed that coach Hedge had brought back a new camper, who was quite young. Chiron, in wheel-chair form, and Dionysus were there, along with Annabeth. Chiron's a centaur, activities manager of the camp. Annabeth was the oldest camp member. She's a blond girl at sixteen, same age as me, with the looks of a typical Californian girl. But her eyes ruined the image. They were a startling gray, and they had a calculating look to them, as if she was analyzing the best way to take you down in a fight. I guess that I should explain to you that she's my girlfriend. We've started dating two months back, just after the Battle of Manhattan. We've had our one month dating anniversary already, and we were going to have our two month dating anniversary soon. The first one turned out rather badly, and I wasn't exactly looking forward to the next. But I didn't dare say that to Annabeth, she would kill me.

Dionysus was busy playing pinochle with Chiron, and was losing as usual. That obviously put him in a bad mood. He was glaring at the new camper like he hated his guts, which he did. I felt sorry for the camper. He probably didn't know about gods at all, and now he was about to meet the grouchiest one of them all.

"So, satyr, I had sent you out to get some more strawberry seeds, and instead of getting them, you procure a small, annoying boy. I want the reason why." Mr. D huffed.

"Well, that's what I'm supposed to do, isn't it? Find half-bloods and bring them here safely, right Mr. D?" Coach Hedge said uncertainly. Even our battle-hungry satyr was nervous of Mr. D. He was not to be messed with, which was ironic considered that I just defied that statement minutes later.

"Hmph, fine. I just hate this punishment... ..." Mr. D whined. He sounded like a seven year old kid complaining about the amount of homework his teacher gave him.

"Umm, who are you?" the new camper asked. He had dark skin, jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. The shadows around us seem to cling to him, but he didn't have the maniacal look in his eye of a child of Hades. Maybe Thanatos is his godly parent?

"I'm Mr. D." Said person snapped. "Chiron, please show this annoying, gods-forsaken brat the orientation film." The kid stepped back, rather hurt. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was barely eight or nine, and he had to deal with temperamental gods. I glared at Mr. D, about to lose my temper.

"Well? Get him out of my sight!" And that's when I snapped.

"Can you shut up? He's not even ten! Can't you stop being a git for even a second and keep the cutting remarks to yourself?" I know, bad move, but Mr. D was annoying the Hades out of me. I seriously wanted to punch him in the ass or something, but I refrain myself—barely.

Mr. D's eyes started to glow purple, signifying that something bad and godly was about to happen. Just then, grape vines burst out of the floor and wrapped around me, strangling me. I could barely breathe. No, strike that, I couldn't breathe at all. Just when I thought I was going to die, and regretting all the things that I didn't manage to do in my life, a bright glow filled the room, and a woman materialized in front of us, causing Mr. D to lose concentration, and the vines slipped back into the floor.

She had dark hair, with violet eyes, a little like Mr. D's, except that hers didn't have a mad glow. She reminded me of Hera, but she looked kinder, more friendly. I know, I should have been suspicious of her, people just don't pop into camp for no reason, but I was so relieve to be able to breathe again that I didn't care.

"Hello, I am Hecate, goddess of magic, and I need the help of four demigods: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo. I hope that they are all currently here at camp?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." I replied. Thalia got a break from the Huntresses of Artemis and Nico just came back from the Underworld. Annabeth took a break from working on Olympus as well. But why would she need us?

"Okay, please call them to come here." Chiron then requested the new camper to bring them while I took a seat at the ping-pong table along with Lady Hecate. Finally, when all three of my friends arrived, she explained her need for us.

"A long time ago, when I was a young goddess, a cat helped me fish out my favorite bracelet from the bottom of a pond, where I accidentally dropped it. Grateful to the cat, I reached down to pat it and, being new to my powers, I unknowingly passed on my blessing to the cat.

"From then on, the cat and its descendants have always been as intelligent as a human, as well as having a little bit of power. For them, they live in groups called Clans, and they follow a set of laws called the Warrior Code. The cats who have died go to a place called StarClan, where they gain the power of prophecy. Their prophecies aren't as clear as ours, but still pretty good. Cats in StarClan then pass on their knowledge to cats called medicine cats in their dreams.

"However, not all the cats are good. Right now, a certain group called the Dark Forest has taken over the clans. The cats are being forced to fight to the death, where only one cat will survive. I know most people wouldn't care about cats, but they have the same feelings as humans, and it hurts to see them being tortured. So I would like all four of you to go and rebel against the Dark Forest and defeat their leader, a cat called Tarnishnight. I will turn all of you into cats, and in return for helping me with this; I will give all of you my blessing. While in the form of a cat, you can still use your powers."

I have to admit, getting the blessings of Hecate sounded cool. I've seen Lou Ellen do quite a few tricks using magic, and I would love to be able to steal Connor or Travis's nose. But the turning into a cat part—not cool. I've been turned into a guinea pig once, and the experience wasn't exactly pleasant. Still, I could relate to being tortured. I have been to the fields of punishment myself, and it was horrifying. I looked at my friends and we came to an agreement. We couldn't let any living thing get tortured and forced to fight to the death, even if they are cats, even if it means getting turned into one.

"Okay Hecate," I said, "We accept." The goddess smiled. "Then I, Hecate, goddess of magic, give you my blessings." We were engulfed in a brilliant, purple light. And then the world did a three-sixty, and I blacked out.

* * *

**So this was more of a filler chapter. It's not exactly needed, since all of you will have to have read Warriors before you read this, so you didn't need the explanation on how the clans are run. I'll try to post another chapter this Wedn****esday, but I'm not making any promises! Thankfully, I only have one more week and then it's the END OF SCHOOL! When school's over, I'll try to update daily. Please review!**


	3. I performed an arcane art

**Yippee, next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I just came back from vacation. Oh, and most of the characters from Warriors are still alive, but since I haven't read ****the series in a while, and can't remember which characters are dead and which are alive, I'll only use a few. Most of them are OCs. Also, the warriors now train with unsheathe claws because that is how th****e**** Dark Forest trains.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, HG or PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I performed an arcane art**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was lying sprawled out on a rock, the sun beating down on my fur. Wait, _fur_? How in Hades… …I leaped up and jumped to the nearby riverbed, staring at my reflection. I. Was. A. Cat. A tom with misty-blue fur and sea green eyes. I was considered quite large for a cat, and my pelt rippled with muscles. Each of my claws was a least an inch long. A strip of grey ran down my ear—the souvenir of holding the sky, now in cat form. Seems like Hecate wasn't kidding when she said she'll turn us into cats. But where am I? And more importantly, where are my friends?

Just then, I spotted a water vole on the other side of the river. I could hear its heartbeat even from this distance away, and smell its scent. My vision was sharper as well, so I could see it hiding in the shadows. With a huge pounce, I landed on the vole and broke its neck with one snap of my jaws. The fragrance of freshkill filled my nose, and my mouth dripped with saliva. Without giving a though about the vole being raw and bloody, I sank my teeth into its flesh and started eating. It was almost as good as a MacDonald's burger. Unfortunately, I just had to be interrupted.

I heard some cat yowling, and something crashed into me mid-bite, throwing me a foot away. When I sprang back to my paws, ready to kill whoever dinner, I came face-to-face with another cat.

He was a tortoiseshell, with a nasty scar running down his flank. One of his teeth was chipped, and a few of his claws were missing. His eyes were mismatched: one eye green, the other ember.

"What are you doing on RiverClan territory?" He asked, snarling.

"RiverClan?" Hecate mentioned something about the clans. Was RiverClan one of them?

"One of the four clans, mousebrain! Even if you are a rogue, you still should know about us. Especially since you just trespassed!" The tom snapped.

"Trespassing?" I asked. "You own this ground?"

"We live here," the tom answered, "but we don't own it. Owning is for twolegs."

"Twolegs?" what kind of weird language do cats use?

"Those funny creatures that walk on two feet, have fur only on their heads, and their faces are flat." Oh, humans. Gee, can't he just use simple English? Gods.

"Oh. I'm sorry for coming here, but I'm a little lost…wait, strike that, I'm _completely _and_ hopelessly_ lost. Can you help me out?"

"I can show you to the border." The cat nodded. "Or would you rather join? After the invasion of the Dark Forest, we're shot of warriors. Especially with the Games just looming around the corner…" he trailed off. The Dark Forest were the evil cats Hecate mentioned, right? But what are the Games?

"Um, will you join?" the tom repeated, jolting me out of my thoughts. Might as well, I guess, seeing as I have to help them.

"Sure." I replied. "But what are the Games about? You seemed scared about them."

"It's when the Dark Forest warriors torture us by making us fight to the death." The tortoiseshell explained. "It's to keep us obedient. Kind of stupid, since it just makes us want to rebel. Do you still want to join, after hearing that?" He added.

"Of course!" I said. Perfect! Joining RiverClan might make my job easier. And the cats already want to revolt, brilliant!

The cat looked confused that I sounded so happy about joining after I heard about the Games, but didn't question me about my sanity. "Follow me, camp's this way. And my name's Stonechaser."

**[I'm an annoying line break.]**

"So, what's your name?" Stonechaser asked on our way there. Crap, what am I supposed to say? Will 'Percy' sound a little too un-cat like? But I couldn't think of another name, so I just told the truth.

"Percy? That's a weird name. Were you named by twolegs?" He mused.

"Yeah." And technically, that was true. I was named by my mom, who's a human (twoleg, whatever).

"That explains it." He said, nodding. "Come, we're here. Welcome to RiverClan's camp."

The first thought that crossed my mind was: _This looks nothing __like Camp Half-Blood. So why call it a camp? _But apparently, when Stonechaser meant by camp was 'base'. He showed me the warriors den: a place for adult cats to sleep. The apprentices den: a place for young, warriors in-training to sleep. The nursery: a place for queens and their kits (not the royalty kind of 'queen', the mother kind of 'queen') to spend the day. The elders den: for old cats and retired warriors to gossip and rest. And finally, the medicine cats den and the leaders den: for the 'nurse' and 'doctor' cats and for the leader. For cats, they were quite organized.

"I'll bring you to Mistystar." Stonechaser meowed. "We'll need her approval in order for you to join. Follow me." He led me into the leaders den. It was a hollow at the bottom of a willow tree, and it was very spacious. The leader's nest was lined with moss and feathers. Mistystar herself was sitting on the ground, tearing into her prey, which was already too disfigured to differentiate. Her fur was almost the exact same shade as mine, but her eyes were blue instead of sea green. When we entered, she lifted her head and acknowledged us.

"Stonechaser, what brings you here? And who is he?" She asked, pointing the tip of her tail towards me.

"His name is Percy, and he was named by twolegs but is currently a rogue. He wishes to join the clan."

"Very well." Mistystar said. "We are short of warriors, and we could do with another hunter and fighter. Prey is scarce with the Dark Forest stuffing their bellies full. And we have the Games to worry about. But we have to give you a warrior name. 'Percy' just wouldn't do. What would you like to be called?" I thought about that for a while. Warriors seem to like to mix two words together and call it a name, like 'River' and 'Clan', 'Stone' and 'Chaser' or 'Misty' and 'Star'. The first word should be Poseidon related, so how about having the first word as 'Sea'? And since I could summon hurricanes, how about 'Gale' for the second word? 'Seagale'. Hmm, no. Sounds too much like 'Seagull'. How about changing the last letter for 'storm'? 'Seastorm'…that sounds alright. So I told them what I wanted to be called.

"Seastorm?" Mistystar repeated, "That does seem to suit you. Your eyes are the color of the sea. I'll announce your arrival to the clan soon, but first I want to test your fighting skills, to see if you should be an apprentice or skip training and become a warrior. Normally I wouldn't do this, but as I said earlier, the clan needs more warriors. Let's see if you're good enough to be one. Stonechaser, since you found him, I would like you to test him in battle. I will watch the battle along with Watersplash. Her mate can take care of her newly birth kits. After all, I need my deputy with me in order to make such decisions. Let's go to the training hollow now."

**[insert line break]**

I figured that the battle against Stonechaser would be interesting, since I have never fought as a cat before. We started by circling each other, feinting every once in a while with unsheathed claws to figure out the other's fighting style. After the first few swipes, I realized that Stonechaser was strong: each slash of his paws had power in them. But he lacked speed. So I used this to my advantage, darting forward and back, landing quick blows at him. But then things started to get serious.

Stonechaser feinted to my left, then leapt on my back, pining me down. I struggled to get out, but he was heavier than me. I reared on my hind legs, doing what humans would call a handstand, throwing him a few feet away. He jumped back up and bit the bit of loose skin behind my neck, shaking me roughly. I failed around, and one of my paws connected with Stonechaser's shoulder, tearing a long gash with my claws. He howled in pain and his grip on my scruff weakened. I used this opportunity to break free and bite down hard on his ear, repeatedly clawing at his back. He tried, but to no avail, to shake me off, and then rolled on his back in an attempt to crush me. And that was his big mistake.

I scrambled away before I got stuck underneath him, and then pinned him down before he could get back to his feet. With my free paw, I raked my claws down hard on his exposed belly, watching his deep red blood pool out of the wounds, forming a puddle around him. He screeched in agony, but stopped when he started coughing out blood. His breathing became ragged, and his body started convulsing. The wounds were too deep. I shouldn't have dug in my claws so much. I was sent here on a mission to protect the warriors, but now I end up killing them. I pressed my paws on the gashes, trying to stop the flow of blood, but it kept pouring out of the wounds. Stonechaser was hardly twitching now, and I could barely hear his breathing, even with my cat-enhanced ears. He had closed his eyes, as if awaiting death.

I heard Mistystar yowling at Watersplash to get Rockpool, whoever she is. Then she joined me beside Stonechaser and began pressing cobwebs—of all things—on his wounds. Surprisingly, the bleeding slowed down, but only slightly. Mistystar didn't even bother to scold me for what I did to Stonechaser; she was too preoccupied in trying to save his life. But we both knew that his chance of surviving were very slim.

That's when I started to glow in a harsh, sea green light, like those magicians in films who do weird, arcane arts. The green glow flowed to my paws and towards Stonechaser, completely engulfing him. When the light cleared me, Mistystar, Rockpool, a light brown she-cat, and Watersplash—both having just arrived—gasped. Stonechaser was completely healed, not a single scratch was left. Said cat opened his eyes and met our shocked gazes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You…you're p…perfectly fine!" Mistystar stammered. "You were severely wounded, but how… …" she trailed off, being at a loss of words.

"Seastorm, what did you do?" Watersplash said, staring at me in amazement.

"I don't know." I answered, utterly confused. "I didn't mean to do anything."

"Somehow, you managed to heal him." Rockpool said, fascinated. "That could be a new healing tactic that we've never discovered. Thing about how many more lives we could save! All those battle injuries… …" but she never completed her sentence. Because just then, her eyes glazed over and she gazed unseeingly into the surrounding forest. After a few seconds, her eyes cleared, then filled with worry.

"Mistystar," she began, "I'm afraid I've gotten a prophecy from StarClan. And it isn't good news."

* * *

**Really, really sorry for making you al****l wait so long for this chapter. Please don't kill me for that. I actually wanted to continue and write a bit more in this chapter, but I couldn't find another good place to end it. Anyway, till the next update!**


	4. A Depressing Author's Note

**I'M ABANDONING THIS STORY!**

**Kidding. No way am I going to do that. There's already enough unfinished Warriors/PJO crossovers, without me adding another one. I'm definitely planning on making this the first finished Warriors/PJO crossover ever!**

**But currently, I'm rather busy with life. It's trying it's best to run me over and crush me, and I'm trying to avoid that. Therefore, I don't have much time for fanfiction. So I'm going to put this story on Hiatus, until I have finished my other one.**

**So for those of you who stalked and favorite this story, sorry! I really don't want to do this, but life is forcing me to. I have a lot of problems lately, and I want to solve them first before writing any more fanfiction. So the only story I'm going to update is The Daughter of Time. Only after that will I continue this.**

**So again, sorry!**

**- Child of Kronos**


End file.
